


---- United (UNFINISHED)

by BabyMilk



Series: requests [14]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Boypussy, Fox Stiles, M/M, Polyamory, Unfinished, Wolf Derek, coyote Theo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 16:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5935024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyMilk/pseuds/BabyMilk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles, a fox omega, is joined with two alphas to settle disputes between territories <br/>----<br/>WARNING : UNFINISHED</p>
            </blockquote>





	---- United (UNFINISHED)

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled a lot with this one   
> between school and writers block I couldn't completely finish it   
> originally for murderboyfriends 
> 
> sorry!   
> I hope you enjoy anyways

\------------- 

 

Omegas were rare in the wolf and coyote communities, their natural strength and dominance produced a large amount of betas and alphas.   
The feuds between their territories grew stronger over time, the foxes acting as a sort of referee, stuck between the two territories quite literally.   
The head alpha, John Stilinski, offered up his only omega son to the two high alphas Derek Hale and Theo Raeken. 

Today the omega, Stiles, was going to meet his two intended alphas.   
Isaac, a fellow fox omega, carefully applied coal to the royals eyes, accentuated with traditional red cloth wrapped around Stiles’ throat, the loose fabric hiding his neck and shoulders.   
“How are you feeling?” Isaac asked, assisting Stiles to put on his robes. The fox made a face “overwhelmed.” Stiles admitted, smoothing imaginary wrinkles from his clothes.   
Isaac held his friends hands, affectionately bumping their noses like they did as children. The fellow omegan servant sent words of encouragement, bowing in respect when John Stilinski collected his son for departure. 

Derek and Theo were waiting, Stiles knew, the three territories were preparing to morph into one massive chunk of land, ruled by the three highest powers (Derek, Theo and himself) their only real chance to work out their cultural differences.   
John attempted to apologize to his son but Stiles wouldn't allow it. “it's my responsibility.” Stiles said “to serve my pack, as an omega.”

The building was massive, much like an ancient castle it was built with stone, intricate art carved along pillars, jewels encrusted on statues and hundreds of plants growing wild around the walls.   
The two alphas stood near the entryway, underneath the concrete arch. Stiles attempted to be graceful, in the process nearly falling from their carriage (his father caught him, luckily) 

The two alphas were, in Stiles’ opinion, like gods in the flesh. Theo dressed in deep forest Greens and gold, Derek wearing a more intimidating combination of crimson and black.   
“it's an amazing opportunity and a pleasure to meet you, alphas.” John bowed respectfully, Stiles kneeling to show his stature as an omega. Theo kept an intent stare on the fox, dark eyes gleaming with mischief. 

-

The alphas (and omega) joined in a gathering, a sort of feast, Stiles and his father stayed close together, Derek kept a neutral expression although Theo seemed more outwardly uncomfortable about sitting closely to the wolf.   
The alphas at the table discussed Stiles’ role as the omega, his potential want to please his.alphas and the respect he will receive and deserve for being their mate.   
Stiles knew he may be going in over his head, although he wasn't regretting it. 

DEREK/STILES/THEO

they bathed together. The chamber was massive, large enough to hold an army, occupied with one huge tub fit for the village surrounding the building.   
Stiles admired the many nude statues as he undressed, some pouring fountains of water from jugs, others were passionate characters embracing.   
His Alphas were insatiable. even now Theo watched the omega intently, cock hard and in his fist. Stiles flushed when he notices the stares, still somewhat shy when his robes fell by his feet.   
Derek was the first to initiate contact with Stiles, the omega squished by his side, carefully fingering and spreading his pussy delicately.   
Theo attempted to distract Stiles from the wolves wandering hands by engaging in kisses, occupying the foxes mouth as Derek's fingers entered him.   
Mating was always a challenge with two Alphas, both fighting for dominance. Stiles enjoyed the attention, but sometimes struggled to keep anything romantic from turning into a fight between the men.  
Together the two alphas coddled and loved their omega, occasionally growling at the other when invisible lines were crossed.   
Stiles was content, he loved his alphas, the territories remained passive and dormant, all is well 

UNFINISHED


End file.
